1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a tangible computer-readable medium having embodied thereon computer instructions for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital photographing apparatus photographs a subject by converting an optical image into an electrical image signal by using an image pickup device. During shooting, various photograph setting values, such as an exposure value, an iris value, a shutter speed, and a white balance value, may be adjusted automatically or according to a user's selection. The user may obtain a preferred image by adapting the photograph setting values to the photographing environment.